


These Gentle Hands I Love (Love Me)

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Scratches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: Long fingers found their way into his hair and the rest of Derek’s tension fled in one big rush. God, Derek loved Stiles’ hands.





	These Gentle Hands I Love (Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> here's your recommended daily dose of plotless fluff

Derek threw his bag down just inside the door. The thunk spoke of possible damage to the half a dozen textbooks inside, which normally he would be concerned about but at the moment he was feeling resentful and was therefore more inclined to hope they fell apart. He resisted giving them a kick just for good measure and forced himself forward on tired feet.

He found Stiles in the living room, feet kicked up on the coffee table while he watched tv and played a game on his phone. His lap looked very inviting and Derek saw no reason not to take up residence there.

Stiles made a surprised noise when Derek dropped onto the couch next to him, but that was par for the course. It wasn’t unusual for him to be too engrossed in his chosen activity to notice the time or hear the apartment door open. He obligingly shifted his phone out of the way as Derek laid down and wiggled his way into position. Then he smiled down at Derek’s sideways face.

“Rough day, hun?”

“Grad school is awful. Why did I do this to myself? This was a stupid idea.”

Derek rolled inward until he could bury his face in the warm softness of Stiles’ shirt. It was worn and thin and fuzzy against his cheek and he could feel the way Stiles’ stomach jumped with his low laugh.

“It was not,” he said. “You love being in school. Well, most of the time. You love learning at least, and you love _what_ you’re learning. You’re frustrated now but in a few days you’re gonna love it again.”

Derek humphed. Just because his boyfriend was probably right didn’t mean Derek had to agree with him. He just nuzzled deeper into the comforting scent of worn flannel and _Stiles,_ letting the stress of the day seep out of him in tiny increments.

Then long fingers found their way into his hair and the rest of Derek’s tension fled in one big rush. God, Derek loved Stiles’ hands. They were big and hot and gentle. Stiles dragged his fingernails over Derek’s scalp, just at the base of his skull, and it sent shivers all the way through him.

“Oh yeah, you like that,” Stiles said, smug as anything. Normally Derek would flick him in the ear for that sort of smugness, but for once it was actually warranted and Derek could do nothing but hum in perfect contentment. Stiles laughed. “You’re practically _purring._ ”

“Shut up. Feels good. Keep going.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Stiles said. His tone was drill-sergeant-esque, but his touch stayed soft. He was practically cradling Derek’s head against his middle and it was a warm, dark little space where nothing mattered but how cared for Derek felt.

He could stay like this forever. Well, okay, maybe not forever. He had a paper due on Friday that he still needed to write more six pages and an annotated bibliography for. But at least for the next hour. Yeah, he was staying right here for the next hour, at least, or as long as Stiles would consent to stay there and pet him.

Luckily he didn’t seem inclined toward moving. The tv played on in the background and Derek could hear the tap-tap of the phone game ongoing in Stiles’ other hand, but the scratching continued uninterrupted.

“Love you,” Derek murmured. He thought it might be too muffled for Stiles to hear, but a minute later a kiss was dropped on his temple.

“Love you too, babe,” Stiles whispered back. “Now go to sleep.”

Derek did, stress-free and with a helpless smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr](http://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/174916251121/sterek-and-hair-scratches-if-you-feel-like-it)


End file.
